Family
by AlvinSeville
Summary: Dave goes to an orphange and meets some little baby's he starts ta like them, and adopts them... then the girl he sees that's the owner, starts to like him


Dave walked around the orphanage railing, when suddenly he found a small picture on a wooden desk, he picked it up, it showed two baby

chipmunks trying to smile. He walked towards the front desk, "What's this?" Dave showed the picture to the owner, "Oh, that's the new babies we

got, their names are Alvin, and Simon." "Can I adopt them?" "Welll…. Ummm…." "Is something wrong?" "Welll…. Ummm…. There kind of handicapped

in ways, their a year old, but still barely have fur. They're still super small though. They're just learning to walk though, but it's really hard for them,

their legs are still too weak for them to carry themselves." She paused as another owner handed her a small chipmunk baby. He was puny; the little

baby began to cry, "Shh, Simon it's alright." She bounced the tiny baby, "?Uhhh…. Is that Simon?" "Yeah, he's pretty small huh?" She asked Dave if he wanted to hold Simon, she handed Simon to Dave. The chipmunk began to scream loudly.

----

Dave held the crying baby out trying to plug his ear, "Make him stop! What's wrong?" "I can't, he cries like this forever." "Why is he crying?" "Simon's

upset or something, hand him to me." Dave handed the tiny chipmunk to the owner, she rubbed her finger on his small tummy, Simon cooed happily,

and immediately stopped crying, "Good boy." She kept rubbing his tummy softly. She set the small chipmunk's hands in hers and slowly began to

walk forward. She let go of his hands, and set him on the ground, and walked and picked up another baby chipmunk, this time the little baby was in

a preemie cap, with a red preemie sweater. Dave stared at the small baby chipmunk, it was a lot smaller than the other one. Dave walked up to her,

"Why's he smaller than the other?" Dave paused, "And why it there cuts all over his hands and legs?" Dave suddenly saw the baby's ear was

missing, "And Where's His Ear!" "I don't know, we found him like this. Alvin sweetie, try to smile." Alvin weakly put on a tiny smile. Dave smiled and

did a little wave to the preemie. The baby suddenly spit up all over the baby bib on the owner's shoulder, his small eyes began to water, "Shh, it's

alright. Don't cry..... Shh..." The owner caressed the baby's small cheek, and smiled, making the baby giggle real weakly. The baby's expression

turned to a small look of Confusion. The baby looked worried, maybe even a little scared. Like he didn't know where he was. This worried Dave, the scared look in the small baby's eyes, "Why does he look so scared?" "Huh? He

doesn't loo-"But the owner looked down and saw how frightened the preemie looked, the little baby was now shaking, "He… Welll…. He's having a

real hard time adjusting to this place, it scares him, I guess." "You just guess, something could really be scaring the poor baby. I mean he's so little,

you don't know how scared he probably is." The preemie looked at Dave, he couldn't motion to be held, because his hands were too weak, but he

looked at Dave, the worried, and frightened expression on his face. "Can I hold this one?" The owner hesitated for a minute, "I don't think that's a

good idea...." "Why-" "This is why..." The owner handed the baby ta Dave...... Suddenly soft whimpers could be heard from the baby.... But Dave

gently stroked the baby's little head.... The baby's whimpers started getting louder..... And he started crying really hard..... Dave quickly handed Alvin

ta the owner, and the baby instantly cuddled the owner, "He has ta get used to a person before you hold him..... I guess it scares him-" "If you keep

on guessing you'll never figure out.... Why he whimpers, why he only cuddles ta people he knows, and why he has such a frightened expression on

his little face....." Suddenly Simon started ta cry.... So Dave scooped him up, and cradled him..... "Shh.... It's alright little one..... Shh..." Dave gently

started ta hum the baby ta sleep, and smiled, as the baby went into a quiet slumber, and started breathing softly, so Dave set the baby on a little

coushin, and smiled, "There.... One's quiet... Do you want me ta try and get Alvin ta sleep?" "Uhhh... I guess..." The owner carefully handed Alvin

ta Dave..... Dave gently rocked Alvin back and forth, and started ta hum softly.... Alvin's little eyes started ta slowly droop, so dave continued ta hum

softly, Alvin's little eyes closed, and he fell into a deep sleep...... "There...." Dave wrapped the blanket up a little tighter around Alvin ta keep him

warm, and smiled, "I can come back tommorow and help you with them.... If you want..." "Sure your a lot of help.." The owner smiled and waved as

Dave left.

--------------------------------

Dave walked into the orphanage, and smiled a little..... The babies were on the ground, drooling on their little hands...... Alvin looked at Dave and

whimpered a little, "It's alright.... It's me.... From yesterday...." "He has a bad memory of things.... He sometimes forgets where he is, and won't look

at us.... Or will scream for 5 hours a least.... That's why we have ta give him a special medicine he hates ta take.... And Simon has ta take special

medicine in his juice.... It helps the pain from coming into his body.... But Alvin has a few problems.... Simon's small... I don't know why.. Cause the

only problem with Simon is the pain.... But Alvin.... He has a lot of problems.... And his life is pretty hard for him...." "I bet it is... He looks so weak and

fragile.... And your right he barely has and fur.... His life must be pretty hard." Alvin stared up in confusion..... Suddenly Alvin's small eyes started

watering, and he started crying.....


End file.
